A love that should be
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Drake finds something out about himself that scares him at first, but Josh comforts him, shows him that it's not so bad after all. Rated M. One shot. Intimate/sexual scenes between step-brothers. DID NOT EDIT. Review PLEASE


***I do not own Drake and Josh or any of the characters!**

**My first Drake and Josh fanfiction. :) yay me!**

**Slight OOC.**

**One shot.**

Drake Parker, a twenty one year old boy. Over the years of his life, his hair had turned from a bright redish orange, to a dark brunette with auburn highlights. He was one of the most attractive people in California, being on headlines of celebrity shows and magazines. He ditched his band when he turned nineteen and continued on solo, leaving his step brother, Josh Nichols, as his manager.

Drake burst through the front door of their house, tossing his jacket and bag on the floor. He stomped to their room and slammed the door open before slamming it shut.

"Drake?" Josh walked into their room, watching as Drake ripped off his clothes, leaving himself only in his boxers. He crawled up into his bunk bed and hid under the blankets, turning the lights off, "What's wrong?"

Josh was a tall, dark haired boy. He had thinned out quite a bit since they were younger and was now approaching his own twenty first birthday. Josh wasn't as attractive as Drake, but he had come pretty close as he'd gotten much older. He and Drake had always been close, whether they showed it or not. They hung out, they worked together, they went to school together, and they even shared a room.

"Nothing..." he mumbled quietly.

"Drake..." Josh listened, hearing his stepbrother whimper into a pillow; the sound of him suppressing tears. Josh quickly climbed up to the bed Drake was laying on and began rubbing his back, "Tell me..."

Drake stayed quiet for a minute before bursting out into tears. He wasn't normally the type to cry, so it scared Josh to see him like this. He went over every possibility in his head, wondering what could have happened to make him act this way. Did someone hurt him? Did he lose something? Did someone die? Was someone going to die? He couldn't seem to figure it out and he was becoming nervous. Drake shook slightly as he sobbed into his pillow and the only thing Josh could think to do was to hold him until he was calm enough to explain what was happening. So, Josh laid down, wrapping his arms around his brother, shushing him in a soothing manner and whispering calming words to him. As Drake calmed down, he slowly rolled over and looked at Josh, fresh tears in his brown eyes. Josh finally got a look at him; he looked completely depressed, torn apart, and not like Drake at all. He carefully buried his face into Josh's chest.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong?" Josh whispered.

"Joshie..." Drake looked to his brother, gulping before he spoke again, "I think... I think I'm... gay."

Josh brushed the hair from Drake's face, looking into his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"No..." he hid against Josh and sighed, "Girls just aren't...doing it for me... I've lost my interest and lately well...I feel strange..."

Josh nodded and kept his arms around Drake, "Drake, you know you can talk to me about anything...Especially something like this. I won't tell anyone, I promise...and if you need advice then you come to me..."

Drake smiled softly and looked at Josh, "Thank you.."

The brothers fell asleep together, laying on Drake's bed. Josh kept his arms around his brother through the entire night, keeping him feeling comfortable. But as morning came, Josh woke up to find the young brunette laying on top of him, clutching the shirt he had on. Josh smiled, pressing his lips to the top of Drake's head. He kissed gently and inhaled the sent of his shampoo. Drake always smelled good, and he always looked good. Oddly enough, Josh was comfortable with the fact that Drake might just be gay. Josh had strange feelings toward Drake, sexual feelings. Yeah, Josh had a girlfriend- but she never made him happy like Drake did.

"Mm..." Drake mumbled, stretching on top of Josh.

"Good morning," Josh rubbed Drake's lower back smiling at him.

"Morning..." Drake said quietly, looking at Josh.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good..." he sat up, straddling Josh's hips, "How about you?"

"Great," Josh admired Drake's shirtless torso. He wasn't built like a boy, more like a woman. He had curves and a flat stomach. His bellybutton was pierced and his boxers sat low on his hips, "When did you get this...?" Josh ran his fingers along the piercing and smiled.

"Same time I got my ears done," he lifted his hair to show a few piercings up on his cartilage.

"It's...cute," Josh ran his hands down Drake's stomach.

Drake watched and smiled, "You like it? I didn't tell anyone about it...It's kinda faggy."

Josh shook his head, "It's..." he paused and looked up at Drake, "attractive.."

"Mm.." he closed his eyes as Josh and his fingers along Drake's pubic line, "I've got another one..."

"Where?" Josh asked.

"Somewhere...private..." Drake smiled.

Josh blushed, "Your dick?"

Drake laughed, "Nope..." he rolled off Josh and laid down, sighing.

"Where?" Josh sat up and looked him over.

"If you really want to know..you'll have to find it..."

Josh felt his heart race as he looked over Drake, hooking his fingers in his boxers. He pulled them down and there sat Drake's cock, nearly erect. Josh admired it and grasped it firmly, jerking slowly. He looked at Drake, still trying to find that piercing. But it wasn't until he spread Drake's legs, lifting them up, that he noticed a small piercing.

"A perineum piercing?"

"Mhm..." Drake watched as Josh continued to play with him, staring at the piercing.

"Did it hurt?"

"Like hell," he smiled, "but now...it feels good when it's touched..."

Josh ran a finger along it, causing Drake to moan quietly. He lowered himself down and kept his hand working at Drake's cock while he flicked his tongue on the piercing, causing him to moan again. Josh licked around the piercing before doing the unthinkable. He slid his tongue down further and slowly prodded Drake with his tongue. The brunette moaned again and bit his lip. Josh came back up a bit and took Drake's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly. He slid a finger inside of Drake and thrust it slowly, causing Drake to gasp.

"Josh..." he whispered.

"Do you shave?" Josh removed his lips from Drake's cock and looked up at him.

"Yeah..." Josh slid another finger into Drake, causing him to clench around the intrusion, "Oh Josh.."

"Pretty...hot," Josh slid a third finger in and watched as Drake bucked his hips, "shit..." Josh removed his shirt and tossed it aside, along with his pants and boxers.

He positioned himself and received a slap from Drake, "Not..." he gasped, "without lube..."

"R-right..." Josh looked around.

"Sheesh," Drake lifted a pillow and handed him a bottle.

Josh smiled and lathered his cock up before repositioning himself. Drake breathed in slowly before letting the air out as Josh slid inside of him. They moaned together and quickly became embraced. Their lips smashed together and they couldn't let go, wouldn't let go. They kissed until they could no longer breathe, pulling apart to gasp for air. Drake rolled his hips and silently begged Josh to continue. Josh nodded and held Drake, thrusting slowly. Drake ran his nails across Josh's back, moaning as Josh kissed his neck.

In a relationship, especially a gay one, Drake never thought that he would be the one on the bottom. Not even when it came to Josh. He was always the one that was dominant...but right now, he was enjoying getting the daylights fucked out of him. Josh moved faster, grasping Drake's hips as he thrust into him. Josh groaned, feeling wonderful. Both of them had had sex before, but it wasn't as thrilling as this.

"Josh!" Drake gasped, sitting up slightly. He threw his arms around him again and bucked his hips quickly.

Josh smiled, knowing that he had hit Drake's prostate. He aimed for the same spot and thrust harder, causing Drake to scream cutely. Josh rolled over so Drake was on top, and he quickly began to ride; bouncing up and down as he held onto Josh's hands.

"I'm cumming..." Drake whimpered.

"Me too," Josh groaned.

"Fuck me!" Drake screamed out, riding harder, "Josh!" he felt his legs shake as he neared his climax.

"Come on, faster," Josh demanded.

"R-right there..." Drake moaned, "Joshie..." he gasped out, shooting cum onto his stomach.

"Drake!" Josh thrust upwards, shooting himself inside of Drake.

Drake collapsed, panting as he calmed down. After a few minutes of laying together, Josh pulled a blanket over them and kissed Drake softly, "How do you feel?"

"Gay..." he smiled slightly, causing Josh to laugh.

"Me too," he rubbed Drake's back, "but I'd rather be gay with you..."

Drake laughed and nuzzled against his neck, kissing him softly.


End file.
